Family Love
by NCIS4NSCHIK
Summary: Kensi and Deeks went undercover as a couple. When the op was over they really were a couple. The team however does not know. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Family Love

**Rated:** M

**Couple:** Kensi Blye and Marty Deeks

**Disclaimer:** I do not own NCIS: Los Angeles. I only own my hermit crab Alejandro and my dreams of owning NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles. : )

**Back Story:**

Kensi and Deeks went undercover as a couple. When the op was over they really were a couple. The team however does not know. They act as though they would of before their assignment while at work. They do sometimes slip up and almost blow their cover.

They are very affectionate any where else. Deeks spends most of the nights at Kensi's. He even helped her clean up her place so it was a little more presentable and how Deeks likes to say 'make her not look like she just finished filming an episode of _Hoarders_'.

Over the first three months of them dating a lot changes between them and big changes to their lives and how they live it.

**Story:**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm in Kensi's bedroom went off at 0600 hours. Both tried ignoring it and sleeping through it. They were exhausted from not only the day before at work, but the night as well.

**The Night Before:**

Kensi arrived at her house first and pulled into the driveway. Deeks had left five minutes after her and went the long way towards his place then back tracking to Kensi's like he did every day after work.

Kensi walked up the drive and unlocked her door, entering the house. She kicked off her boots, and went into her room and changed into more comfortable clothing. After changing, she hears Deeks pull in the driveway. She goes in the kitchen and takes two cold beers out of the refrigerator.

Deeks walked inside and kicked off his shoes like Kensi had done so five minutes before. Kensi met him in the living room and they both sat on the couch. Kensi placed the beers on the coffee table and Deeks placed their food next to it.

He started taking the contents out of the bag while Kensi turned the television on. He handed her her burger and dumped the two things of french fries into the now empty bag, and placed it in between them on the couch.

They both settled in and ate their dinner.

When they finished, Deeks looked over at Kensi. He placed a soft kiss upon her lips. As the time went by the kiss intensified. After about five minutes, Kensi was straddling Deeks.

She unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off to her right. Deeks lifted her shirt over her head, throwing it, and crashing his lips back on hers.

"Couch or bed?" Deeks asked while putting his hands on Kensi's waist.

"More room on the bed." Kensi replied.

Deeks stood up and carried Kensi into her room. He lays her on the bed and takes her pants off before climbing on top of her. He sucked on her neck while she unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down. Revealing his growing erection. She rubbed him through his boxers, making him moan against her neck.

Deeks removed Kensi's bra and panties, tossing them on the floor. Kensi slid his boxers down to his ankles, and Deeks kicked them off.

He kissed her again, and entered her. Once he was inside her she let out a loud moan.

**Present Time:**

Kensi hit the button, shutting the alarm clock up. She sat up and stretched, allowing her bones to pop back into place. She shook Deeks and told him to wake up.

She stood and walked into the bathroom. When she came out Deeks was still in the same position she left him in. She walked over to him, put her finger in her mouth, then into his ear.

Deeks shot upright, covering his ear. "Kensi!" He screamed.

"Morning." She said, like nothing had happened. "Time to go to work."

He laid back down. "Five more minutes." He said putting her pillow over his face.

"Deeks..." She started, but stopped. Instead she climbed on top of him and sat on his torso.

"What are you doing, Kens?"

Instead of answering him, she started sucking on his neck.

"Kensi." He said, his erection starting to grow.

"Get up. Or no sex tonight." She threatened.

Deeks put his arms around Kensi waist and sat up, making sure she didn't fall off the bed. "Okay. Okay. I'm up."

Kensi got off the bed. "You are a typical man. Anything about sex gets you motivated." She told him and exited the room.

**OPS Center:**

Deeks showed up to work first and Kensi arrived ten minutes later.

Sam and Callen were talking about something, but neither of the two were paying attention to what was actually coming out of their mouths.

The whistle was heard escaping Eric's mouths. The team looked up and stood, walking upstairs.

**Two Months Later:**

Kensi had awoken to the smell of blueberry pancakes. She got out of bed, and automatically felt the non-contents of her stomach rise to her throat. She ran down the hall to the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Deeks heard the door being slammed and went over to see if she was alright. He knocked on the door. "Kens? You okay?" He waited for a response, but didn't receive one. "Kensi?" He turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Kensi sat up against the tub, next to the toilet. She had tears all over her face. She looked up at Deeks when he entered the room.

He sat down next to her, and put his arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong, Kens?" He asked, while using his sleeve to wipe her tears.

She sniffled and looked him in his eyes. She knew for a month and refused to tell him. She was surprised he had not asked sooner, or noticed. "I'm two months pregnant." She said and sniffled again. "With our baby."

_Our baby. _The words rung in his head. Kensi was two months pregnant with their baby. A million questions ran through his head.

"Deeks. Say something. Please."

"How long did you know?"

She took a deep breath. "A month. And before you start freaking out about how I endangered our baby's life. I know I was stupid to not tell anybody. I am sorry I did not tell you earlier. I was just scared of your reaction, the team's reaction, and Hetty's reaction."

"I'm not mad at you, Kensi. I understand why you were scared. But the first thing we have to do is tell Hetty."

"I know."

Deeks stood up and helped Kensi up.

**OPS Center:**

The duo walked into the OPS center. Both were nervous as hell. They both knew Kensi could not be fired nor could Deeks, due to the fact it is illegal. It would be a horrible record for a government building to hold.

They walked past the bullpen and to Hetty's office. Sam and Callen stared at them as they walked by.

Once in Hetty's sight, she spoke. "Ms. Blye, Mr. Deeks, what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk to you about something important." Kensi told her.

"Okay. Have a seat." She told them and sat in her chair.

They both sat down.

Deeks spoke first. "So, this regards the OP we went on from five months ago, as a couple."

"Okay."

"At the end of the OP, Kensi and I started dating for real. Which leads to why we are finalling telling you."

"I am two months pregnant." Kensi told her.

"Oh." In all honesty Hetty was shocked. She knew that something like this could happen, but never expected it would. "I could discipline you two for being irresponsible, but not only would that be a waste. It would not make you two the first NCIS employees who ended up dating and having a child. So, my words to you are... Congratulations. And desk duty Ms. Blye."

"Okay. Thank you Hetty." Kensi responded.

The two stood up and walked over to the bullpen.

"What was that about?" Callen asked them when they sat down.

"I'm pregnant. Deeks is the father."

Callen and Sam were shocked. They never expected their teammates to be together.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you liked it. There will be a second chapter to this. Please review! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I am not 100% happy with this. I know it took me a long time to write this, but I couldn't really figure out how to write this. I may consider writing a sequel since I will have a little more time on my hands now that school is out.**

* * *

><p>Sam and Callen were uncertain at first of if Kensi was pregnant or not. But when she started showing at four months, they were 100% certain.<p>

Late February, Kensi stayed home. In her absence, Sam and Callen decided it was time to pull Deeks aside and have a little chat with him. They pulled him outside for more privacy.

"What's this about?" Deeks asked the two men.

"We just want to have a talk with you about Kensi." Callen told him.

"If this is about whether we are finding out if it is a boy or girl, I am not telling you."

"We just want to make sure you're gonna be there for Kensi." Sam responded.

"Guys. You know I will always be there for Kensi. She's my partner and that is my child. I swear to you both that I will always take care of the both of them."

"Alright." They both said in unison.

"So,..." Callen started.

"Are you going to find out is it's a boy or girl?" Sam finished.

"Oh my gosh." Deeks said and walked back to the door.

"It's a simple question!" Sam called after him.

Later that week, Kensi was upstairs with Eric and Nell, while Deeks, Sam, and Callen were at a crime scene. She was not much use to the duo, but they enjoyed her company.

The phone rang and Eric answered. It was Sam calling for a license plate to be run. Eric hung up the phone after copying the plate. He went back to what he was originally doing.

"Kens, license plate Charlie Bravo Hotel 7 6 1 0." He told her, as she typed it into the computer.

When the information popped up, Kensi read through it before speaking. "It's a rental car from LAX. It was reported stolen at 0600 on February 21st. There is no footage of the car being stolen."

Summer was here, and the temperatures raised slightly. Kensi was due in a month. She had been put on bed rest. Which she hated with a passion.

Deeks however made it a little better for her, and kept her mind off the fact most of the time.

The last month dragged on and on for everybody. They all wanted to see what Deeks and Kensi's baby would look like. Or look more like.

July 15, was a week until Kensi's due date. Nobody thought the baby would come this week. Deeks, Sam, and Callen were out on assignment.

Around noon, Kensi was sitting on the couch, watching TV. She felt a pop, and got up and went to the bathroom to see what it was.

At the OPS center, the team was upstairs discussing a new case. Hetty was giving them information when Deeks phone went off.

Hetty looked over at Deeks. She watched as he took his phone out and looked at the caller on the screen.

"Sorry. It's Kensi." He told them and stepped outside to answer it. "Kens, what's up?" He answered.

"My water broke, Deeks. The contractions are five minutes apart." Kensi told him. She was now sitting on the bathroom floor since the pain was excruciating. "It hurts like hell. More than being shot at."

"Alright. I'll be right there Kens. Just breathe." Deeks told her and hung up the phone. He ran back into the room. Getting strange looks from everyone. "Kensi's in labor. I have to go take her to the hospital." He told them. He didn't wait for their reply before running back out of the room and downstairs, out to his car.

When he got to to Kensi's house- their house now- he bolted inside. "Kens? Where are you?"

"Bathroom." He heard her call back quietly.

He ran to the bathroom. He helped Kensi up and they walked to the car. After he helped Kensi into the car, he ran to the driver's side and got in himself.

Once at the hospital, they got Kensi admitted. They were put into a room. They had been in the hospital for over eight hours, and Kensi had been in labor for a little over ten hours.

The next time the nurse came in to check, the nurse had told them Kensi was fully dialated, and went to get the doctor. When they both came back in,the doctor spoke.

"Ready to have a baby?"

"Do I have a choice?" Kensi joked.

"No. I guess not." He said, laughing.

It took a little over a half hour for their little baby to come into the world. They had a little girl. It was their little princess. She weighed in at 9 lbs. 7 oz. and was 22 inches long. She had a whole lot of curls on the top of her little head. They were a dark sandy blonde color. She has baby blue eyes or eye actually since she has the exact same distinct birthmark in her right eye like her Mommy.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked them as she handed her to Kensi.

"Lacey Catherine Deeks." Kensi told her as she took her daughter in her arms.


End file.
